Generally, medical and other personal emergency transmitters are known in the art, and may include an emergency button for alerting a responsible party or emergency personnel of a need for assistance. However, medical and other personal emergency sensor/emergency button transmitters such as those worn around the neck, or on a wrist band used with personal emergency response systems are only effective when they are worn by the individual being monitored. If the individual forgets or deliberately chooses not to use or wear the emergency transmission device, there is no mechanism to notify the monitoring agency that the individual can not signal an emergency or for emergency assistance.
It would therefore be desirable for a monitoring agency or party to be able to receive notification or an alert that the emergency transmitter is not being worn. Further, a need exists for alerting the monitoring agency or party of various assistance situations, such as a person falling.